I Need A Boyfriend
by phoebe9509
Summary: Part of the song prompt...just some team fun on a plane after they over hear Emilys conversation with JJ
1. Chapter 1

This is an entry for the song prompt. It's just a teeny tiny story…hope ya'll like

I Need A Boyfriend by Celine Dion

"Uh! I need a boyfriend or I just need to get LAID…Pronto!" Emily looks up when she hears Reid choking from his seat on the plane. Everyone on the plane is smirking at her. "Um, sorry, I didn't think I was that loud," she blushes.

JJ lets out a laugh. "Tell us how you really feel Em."

"Well that outburst of mine is your fault Jay! You and your talk about Will, and how great he is in bed and how much he pleases you blah, blah, blah."

"Oh my GOD! Emily! SHUT UP!" Now it was JJ's turn to blush deeply. "I can't believe you just said that." JJ mumbles as she tilts her head to try to have her hair drape her red face.

"Sorry, but you started it. And you asked for it, if you knew how long it was since I last got some you'd probably cry."

Morgan chuckles deeply. "Well princess, I could help you out if you wanted."

Emily arches an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She gets up from her seat and seductively walks over to him. She plops down on his lap and wraps her arm around his neck. Emily has to restrain herself from laughing at his facial expression. His hands are at his side making sure not to touch her. "Well Morgan, as much as I'd love to do very _very_ bad things to you, I highly doubt you could handle me…at all." She runs her hand over his bald head and kisses the top. She stands back up leaving Morgan speechless and starts to walk away, but the second her eyes meet Hotch's she falters for a second. She sees something in his eyes that she never saw before. There is a look of hurt and something else, but she continues to walk back to her seat next to JJ. She couldn't think about the way Hotch was looking at her because it was setting a certain part of her on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I didn't plan on adding another chapter, but I got requests. So I dedicate this chapter to Ellen96, Romiross, and PrincessAletheia….hope ya'll like it! And don't forget to review to tell me what ya'll thought._

Hotch is listening to Reid ramble on about some book he just read in the last five minutes when Morgan shuts him up by saying some smart ass comment. Reid hides his embarrassment by hanging his head. The boy genius really dislikes Morgan sometimes. That conflict is forgotten when the four sitting together overhear Prentiss practically yell, "Uh! I need a boyfriend or I just need to get LAID…Pronto!"

Reid starts choking on air and Morgan smacks him lightly on the back as they all turn to stare at Prentiss. She turns her head and blushes a lovely shade of red. She apologizes quickly and then both JJ and Emily start arguing with each other. Emily blames JJ and JJ looks like she wants to kill Emily for telling her secrets. Everyone starts laughing at them.

Hotch's eyes are glued to Emily when she says; "Sorry, but you started it. And you asked for it, if you knew how long it was since I last got some you'd probably cry." Thankfully Hotch wasn't drinking anything at that moment because he probably would have spit it all over everyone on the plane. He looks Emily over and wonders how a beautiful woman such as her hasn't been laid in a while. His mind starts to wander and it goes to a very bad place. A place where he bends her over his desk and bangs her from behind. He clears his throat to hide a moan that threatens to leave his mouth at the very thought of that. He is pulled from his thoughts when he hears Morgan join in on the conversation.

"Well Princess, I could help you out if you wanted."

Hotch glares at the younger man and restrains himself from leaning over and sucker punching him. He turns his attention back to Emily. He watches her get up and walks over with a sexy sway to her hips and sits on his lap with her arm around his neck. She crosses her legs which causes her skirt to ride up farther on her leg, which is giving Hotch a nice view of her thigh. If he wasn't extremely jealous of Morgan at that moment he would have found it funny to see Morgan flustered. His hands were placed at his side and they were clenched into fists. "Well Morgan, as much as I'd love to do very _very _bad things to you, I highly doubt you could handle me…at all." Hotch is close to kicking someone's ass as he watches her kiss the top of Morgan's head. Emily stands up and is heading back to her seat when her eyes met his. There's a flash of something in her eyes that he has never seen before. A look of desire maybe? He couldn't tell, but he is almost positive that the look in his eyes was a match with hers. Emily quickly diverts her eyes and walks back to her seat beside JJ. Hotch watches her ass as she goes. The skirt she decided to wear today hugged her ass like no other. He bites his lip and clears his throat, trying to get the picture of what he would do to her out of his mind, but it isn't working. He stands up quickly and heads for the bathroom in the back of the plane to relieve some pressure he was experiencing. "Thanks a lot Prentiss," he mumbles to himself while staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. He unzips his pants and a picture of her long legs wrapped around him flash into his mind. Just as he's about to start taking care of business, there is a small knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_WOW! You guys are freaking awesome! Seriously! I planned on this story being one chapter, but you guys are demanding and who am I to disappoint? Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! And thank you to my three lovely readers who practically yelled at me to the post the next chapter…NOW! Lmao, ya'll are great! I'm so glad you like it, and I hope I don't disappoint in the ending, but here's the final chapter! It's M-rated so…you've been warned! :D_

Hotch groans as he hears the knock on the door. "Are you kidding me?" he mumbles to himself. He shoves his cock back into his pants and zips his pants up quickly. He unlocks the door but before he can even get it open all the way it's being pushed open and he's stumbling back into the too small space. He is shocked to see Prentiss standing before him. "Prentiss, what the hell are you doing?"

Emily snorts. "Hotch, I just told all of you guys that I haven't been laid in a very long time and you're really going to stand there and ask me what I'm doing in here? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Emily runs her hands all over his chest. She slides his jacket off his arms, but her movements are stopped when Hotch grabs her wrists in his large hands.

"Prentiss, knock it off. We are on a plane full of people."

Emily tries to free her hands from his iron grip. She looks into his eyes. "Do you really think they even notice we're gone? They're busy talking among themselves Hotch. I want you and I saw the look in your eyes. You want me as well. So why not give into each other?" Hotch loosens his grip on her wrists for a split second and Emily takes full advantage of it. She pulls her hands away from his and she cups him through his pants. "My, my, my Agent Hotchner, what were you coming into the bathroom to do? We're you going to handle this," she squeezes him, which causes him to hiss, "all by yourself? Wouldn't you rather have me help you?"

Hotch tries to back away from her again, but he quickly realizes that there is no where to go. "Why the hell are these bathrooms so small?" he cries out.

"Because they want the people in it to be close." She pulls him towards her and he smashes her up against the sink. His erection is pressed firmly against her stomach and she moans. "Touch me Hotch," she pants into his ear.

His will is slowly dwindling down and he looks at her and sees that she is flushed. She's beautiful. His hands slide down her body and he bunches her skirt up around her waist. He lifts her with one arm and places her on the sink. He grasps her hips and slides her forward. He rubs his fingers across her already wet panties and he smirks at the sounds she's making. "Are you this wet because of me?"

She grasps the back of his neck and pulls him closer, "I'm always wet when it comes to you," she whispers against his lips as hers crash onto his in their first kiss. His tongue darts out across her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she obliges. Their tongues battle for dominance and he wins. Her hands go to his belt and quickly undo it. They separate long enough for Hotch to pull his pants down enough so they ride low on his hips. He pulls her to the edge of the sink and pushes her panties to the side. Their eyes meet and she bites her lip. He pulls her head towards him and licks her lip where she just bit and he pushes into her. Emily grabs his face and kisses him senseless to hide the moans that are leaving both of them. He continues to thrust into her, as his hand travels up her body and undoes a few of her buttons so he can get to her breasts. He pulls the cup of her bra down some so he can get access to her nipple. She arches her back and her head slams into the mirror behind her. She lets out a hiss, but wraps her legs tighter around his waist, to get what she wants.

Hotch grabs her hips and pulls her off of the sink and into his arms. He turns her so her back in now against the door. Emily grips the back of Hotch's neck, and digs her nails in. Hotch shoots her a glare, but seeing the pure pleasure in his eyes he has to smile, he is making her lose control and he is loving it. He thrusts harder into her. He picks her up by her thighs, bends his knees so he's almost completely out of her then drops her and stands up at the same time. Her pants and moans are getting louder and Hotch is afraid of alerting the rest of the team so he kisses her, and breathes in all her pants.

"Oh God, ah Hotch! Don't stop, right there! Mmmm," she panted against his mouth. Hotch felt her walls clenching around him and he knows she is ready to explode. He thrusts into her hard a few more times and she comes seeing fireworks behind her eyelids. She bites his shoulder to muffle her cries as she enjoys her high. She feels him still slamming into her and a few seconds later she hears him grunt and release himself inside of her. He slowly lowers her to the ground and holds on until he knows she can stand on her own. Then he places his hands on the bathroom door on either side of her head and leans forward to kiss her passionately.

"Damn Hotch, if I knew talking about getting laid could have gotten me that; I would have said something sooner."

Hotch bites her lip and cups her ass as he pulls her against him. "You won't ever need to talk about needing to get laid ever again Emily, because I plan on giving it to you all the time."

Emily smirks then grinds her hips against him. "That's good to know." They kiss again and suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Guys, can you hurry you, I have to take a leak," Morgan says through the door.

Hotch and Prentiss exchange a horrified look and start to laugh. "Can you say busted?"

Emily wraps her arms around his neck and draws him towards her. "It was totally worth it. Now we belong to the mile high club," she winks then kisses him again before straightening their outfits and heading back to their seats to see their friends grinning at them as they return.


End file.
